Our love in letters
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: little sneak peaks on the relationship of humanity's strongest pair...
1. R, T, A

A.N: Hi guys! so this will be a letter- one word prompt based fic. You can give me the next prompts for the next chapter in your reviews. (Rules: NO REPEATING OF ALREADY USED LETTERS, USE ONE WORD ONLY and I will be posting 3 short prompts every chapter, so basically 3 reviews before the next one) Hope you guys enjoy!

**R-ED**

Krista and Sasha forced her to stain her lips. It was the only way to stop them from clinging to her. Little did Mikasa know that a change of shade garnered her many surprising reactions, especially one from a certain Heichou.

She never expected to be kidnapped from her place in the middle of the formation, cornered by two strong arms to a tree and hungrily kissed senseless.

"Ackerman, stop wearing it red if I'm just gonna hear complaints"

**T-RIAL**

The first time Levi properly laid eyes on Mikasa was the day Eren Jaeger was brought to court.

He remembered how she never looked at anyone other than the titan boy and how her eyes screamed fury, desperation and passion as he beat the crap out of her friend. It made him want to kick the boy harder just to see how murderous she could get and to know how this piece of scum that he was currently hitting…

…had someone like her to be on his side.

**A-GE**

Mikasa never bothered asking him. It was an unspoken truce between them that the subjects related to their personal past was to be left unturned. So it came as a surprise when Levi suddenly asked.

"How old are you Mikasa?" He finally inquired after minutes of staring at her hands. Before she gave him an exact answer she wondered in return.

"Why do you want to know" She hid her face from his view as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Levi reached for her hand as he gave a specific finger a soft kiss. "Simply to know if you're old enough for me to _marry_"

Discliamer: I do not own Levi, Mikasa or the show shingeki no kyojin but I damn sure wish I did


	2. S, D, W

A.N: just a reminder, these prompts are not in order some happened sooner that the others. Thank you for the review avamura and rivamika lover! I did yours rivamika hope you like it :D and I'm sorry avamura I haven't finshed writing the 'chemistry' prompt but don't worry I'll be posting it in the next chapter …a little short review would be appreciated…enjoy guys! ~

**S-AFE**

His mind was set to the fact that he will never have the luxury of a peaceful death. He was even open to the option of taking his life to avoid falling in the hands of the titans.

With his legs crushed from the blow that he just blocked and all his blades dull and broken he knew that this may be the end for humanity's strongest.

He closed his eyes and surrendered, knowing that his last moments were spent keeping the person he truly and irrevocably loved…_safe_

He didn't feel pain instead he felt regret. There were still many things that he could have done, could have felt…

"I love you too_…Mikasa_"

**D-IRTY**

"even if you're such a clean freak…I know that you like it when I talk _dirty_"

"I do…" Levi's scowl deepened as he struggled to remain composed

"…but not when we're in the middle of a mission debriefing"

To the rest of the squad it merely looked as if they were quietly discussing confidential titan data with him looking extremely determined and her looking seriously unfazed.

**W-ARM**

She looked absolutely breath taking even with her simple white gown and with her long raven hair swept neatly to the side. He could tell she was nervous as she tried to hide her face in the red fabric. She glided towards him with…

something new, her dress…

something blue, her bouquet…

and her something old…_his scarf_.

Eren marveled at Mikasa as she took the crook of his elbow.

As they were about to reach the end of the aisle. He whispered, "I'm gonna have to ask you to return this…" Before she could react Eren swiftly pulled off the worn out scarf.

"It doesn't matches the dress and…"

Just that minute Levi snatched a blushing Mikasa as he gave him a short greeting that ran along the lines of 'filthy hands touching my bride and slow as a decapitated titan'.

Eren gave her one last hug as he gave her away to humanity's strongest.

"and cause you have someone else to keep you forever… _warm_"

As they performed the ceremony Levi never once let go of her. Eren couldn't help but smile.


	3. Q, C, L

A.N: Thank you very much for the warm and thoughtful reviews! Cookies for NatashAurel, LightmayCry, CarmenRain, rivamika lover and avamura! Oh yeah and guest! (even if you didn't sign your name). Avamura and LightmayCry prompts granted!…I hope I didn't disappoint. NatashAurel expect 'F-UN' in the next chapter ;) As usual enjoy guys! And of course reviews are very much appreciated~

**Q-UESTIONS**

"_Is there something wrong with me?" _

Levi slightly pulled down his book to peer at the timid girl lying on his lap.

"you're insufferably quiet, you're often times physically and emotionally passive, you're crazily overprotective of your loved ones and you're a failure in keeping yourself clean."

Mikasa couldn't help but be disappointed at his cold extensive enumeration of her flaws. She turned her head away as he continued…

"you're _perfect_…in my opinion…maybe except for the cleaning part"

He clasped her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Why ask?" he murmered with his lips brushing her skin.

"Eren and Armin and the rest of the men in the corps" Mikasa continued despite the pleasant distractions as Levi sensuously licked her wrist's pulse point. "…They won't talk to me, they won't even look at me" Mikasa turned away but in Levi's amusement she didn't withdraw her hand. He loved to know that his actions had this effect on her and part because of yesterday's …_'life threatening'_ events.

"_good_…" Levi leaned forward as he whispered his next words.

"because I made it crystal clear that I'm the only one allowed to"

"what did you _dooooh_…"

Mikasa was supposed to prod further but Levi decided that he had enough of the questions.

**C-HEMISTRY**

The two were elements from the same passionate mixture, two highly flammable substances that when drawn together ignited a force…a powerful force that is now channeled to a group of unfortunate titans.

Levi whirled his blades across the titan's arm as it attempted to grab Mikasa.

"Stay out of the way!"

Her menacing glare was her only reply.

"Stop blaming me for your lack of speed and incompetence… _brat!"_

Amused even though a little restless, Hanji examined both. Behind the taunts and the slaughtered titans she could note the pair's impermeable bond in battle and… in something else.

The two constantly viewed their periphery just to check that there were no abnormals approaching and discretely…

just to make sure that the other was fine and keeping up.

_Only time will tell when the explosive reaction of this dormant attraction will occur._

"ACKERMAN! Did you just spray me with titan blood on _purpose_?!"

Hanji saw a hint of a smile behind the girl's red scarf.

The two definitely had _chemistry_.

**L-IPS**

a star? a flower? A titan's head?

Connie, Sasha, Krista and Jean watched in a respectable distance as the girl pounded her make shift target with her lethal combos. Mikasa's fighting style wasn't the subject under scrutiny but it was the mysterious _birthmark_ at the base of her neck. A rare sight since her scarf hanged loose and her hair up.

"I know it's a potato!"

Before anyone got to complain about Sasha's hunger biased answer, Captain Levi appeared and coolly scolded the group, pointing out their lack of initiative and excess in gossip. The group scattered after.

"they're _lips…"_

Jean who was the last to leave and the only one to realize, tightly balled his fist, face flushing in anger as he heard his superior remark.

"…and it's _not _a birthmark"

He really wanted to punch that short lucky bastard.


	4. G, E, F

A.N.: Thank you for the love guys and all who reviewed! NatashAurel, Rivamika lover and Avamura these prompts are for you…I hope you guys enjoy it! Request for prompts are still open! Just leave it in a review… btw, I got to make a prequel in this chapter for one of the previous prompts. Try to guess which

G-ERMS

"If you don't open this door…I'm going to use Jaeger as a shovel the next time we clean the horse stalls"

Levi almost landed on his face as the door was unceremoniously opened, revealing an irritated and disheveled Mikasa. The glare she was giving him emphasized the bags under eyes but it appeared rather harmless with her flushed face. Even with her condition, Levi thought she appeared like she emerged from a long good night of ravishing. He took a mental picture. Her room on the other hand was a different story. He wanted to incinerate the stuffy place.

"please Levi go…You don't need to take care of m—"

Levi barged in. He swiftly and effortlessly lifted her in his arms, plopping her lightly back to her bed. He tucked her in while touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

"I don't need to Ackerman…but I _want _to"

Her cheeks flushed brighter. His words and presence making her feel a bit better.

"You can't possibly think that something as trivial as germs would stop me from being with you"

At that moment Mikasa sneezed and even though alarms went off in his head… Levi thought that it was still one of the cutest sights ever.

E-XPERIMENT

She was always thought to be calm, collected and rational; a person that rarely acted out of their stereotype…that is until she met him.

Every stolen kiss, every secret night spent and every whispered promise was a tempting challenge to dare. Their relationship was a constant ordeal that pushed the boundaries of her reason.

One night, she dared to say she loves him, and in return, he dared to break her heart. He declared whatever they had as a mistake and spoke of no happy end between them.

Mikasa rushed towards the group of titans as if a woman scorned bearing a death wish. She spotted the source of all this bitterness in the corner of her eye and it stirred something in her.

There were many brave things that she'd dared to do in her life, acts that tested her will and better judgment but this would probably be her most impulsive act yet…maybe her last chance to speculate.

Mikasa swung her maneuver gear directly into the path of a group of charging titans.

_If he doesn't love me…he wouldn't care if I do this._

She couldn't possibly avoid every attack and she knew it.

Just before a titan could send her flying, Levi had already used his body as her shield

…showing the conclusive answer to her experiment.

F-UN

His office, her room, the mess hall, the conference table, the floor, the hallways…name it and they've done it.

"I can't take it anymore…Levi…please"

She steadied herself by limply leaning on the wall.

"You need to be punished Ackerman…besides we're…almost there…urrhhgg"

Mikasa was tired and out of breath as Levi moved faster, giving it everything he had.

Half an hour and several rounds later…

…they were done _cleaning._

"Now this is my idea of some good unadulterated _fun_"

Levi paced around the sparkling castle, admiring his and Mikasa's work with a satisfied smirk.


	5. H, B, J

A.N: Again thank you for the follows, raves and reviews guys! Lightmaycry request granted...I hope you like it! Just a quick reminder REQUEST FOR PROMPTS :D Just leave it in a review...should be one word that starts with the letter that hasn't been done in the previous chap... Leave a short comment (either good or bad) for me…Enjoy dears~ I uploaded the unedited one by mistake..here's the better one.

**H-ORSE**

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ackerman"

Levi didn't even bother turning his head to the aggravated woman behind him.

He urged the horse to gallop faster which urged her to hold on him tighter.

"You intentionally left your horse to ride mine"

"you were the one who invited me"

Who knew that you could actually feel daggers from a glare. Levi fiddled with the thought.

"well I _wouldn't_ leave you"

Who knew that using would instead of could had such an effect on her calm words. Despite the cold wind that bit through his skin, Mikasa managed to make him feel like he was always near a hearth of a fire place.

"It just spares me from looking over you every second brat…"

Mikasa sighed he was irritating as always.

"…you just missed me"

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Having her hands around his middle and her scent surrounding him was something he would definitely trade more than a horse for.

**B-IRTHDAY**

Mikasa rested her head on his chest while Levi ran his fingers through her hair. She was a sight to behold. Her smooth alabaster skin drinking up the radiance of the light and her shiny wedding ring dangling between the valley of her breast.

"I have a surprise for you"

She looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"you didn't have to get me anything…"

Levi flipped them over, his hands in either side of her blushing head.

"I have you to unravel and I still have a lot of _surprises_ for both of us"

Levi's suggestive smirk faltered a bit as Mikasa appealed to him with her steely and smoldering expression.

She gently whispered her surprise and Levi's face turned from shocked, to elate, to resolute in seconds.

"Is there something wro-"

It didn't even take him a second to show her his gratitude. They shared one of their most passionate kisses which led them to make love over… and over again in pure bliss.

He could not ask for more. He had a beautiful wife that loves him, a chaotic but assuring place he could call home and a family he never had that will soon be welcoming _a new member_.

Two tangled bodies lay peacefully by the fire as a distant sound of a clock could be heard

"_Happy Birthday Levi" _

…signaling the advent of midnight

"_Merry Christmas Mikasa"_

**J-ACKET**

Mikasa stepped out of the cart.

The day had been brutal. The battalion headed by the corporal spearheaded the initial attack on the left flank while Eren, with the offensive of Mikasa and the brilliant strategy of Armin, delivered the final blow.

The attempt to retake the district had been a minor success since the mourning of the dead shrouded the cheers of the and Eren were not with her. They were called by the commander just after the battle.

She was alone, exhausted and worried. Just then, she sensed an object flying towards her.

Mikasa never knew what drove her instincts to catch the thing instead of dodge it. Upon realization it was an ordinary military jacket and its owner.

"The damn sight of you in so much filth revolts me Ackerman...wear it"

She was surprised. If he hadn't mentioned it she wouldn't have noticed the lost of her jacket and her blood splattered appearance. Before she could even respond, the strong figure of the corporal was already marching away.

She never knew what made her follow him, his commanding tone, her lack of warmth or maybe his eyes that displayed a hint of concern. As she draped it in on her, the rigid cold started slipping away.

For the first time in may years her scarf wasn't the only thing that brought her relief.


	6. N, M, P

A.N.: I'm sorry for the delay. I guy named thesis came along and because of him I can't eat much, can't sleep much and can't update much…But all is well now my friends…On with the next chapter!

P.S: I write faster when you guys suggest prompts just a food for thought

**N-OCTURNAL**

She couldn't see a single star; the sky was a black and spotless canvass. It was bleak, depressing and…relatable.

She couldn't count the times when she would find her feet carrying her to the highest peak of the castle.

She'll titter to the side just to test her balance. She'll rock herself to the verge of falling just to feel the rush that kept her emotions in check. But tonight she wasn't here for the same reasons.

She heard footsteps slowly approach her. The person didn't speak, it merely stood in the distance.

Mikasa was partly irritated with the mild interruption but somehow having a person watch in her vulnerable moment made the act more exhilarating.

She put one foot forward, her leg extending to no ground. She felt serene despite the subtle pounding of percussion in her chest.

Right before she could execute such a daunting display, she was firmly pulled back to the safety of the hard roof.

Mikasa lay flat on the inclined ground greeted with the condescending gaze of her savior. Disturbed and disrespectful thoughts ran in her head but it was inhibited by him suddenly kicking her while she was down.

"Fight back"

She dodged immediately. She managed to achieve a proper stance as he continued to land threatening punches and hits. He executed precise and lethal movements with the right amount of grace and cockiness that mocked her inexperience.

"Is this the prodigy that everyone been fucking talking about…Fight me brat!"

Adrenaline pumped in her system as she chose to take the offensive. The fight was even. From afar it appeared as a combat exhibition of two highly skilled and graceful people. At last, after minutes, she landed a strong hook. He didn't show any pain as he simply stopped and stepped back.

_Not Bad_

He heard him whisper wiping his injured jaw with the back of his hand. He closed the distance between them with one stride, Mikasa interpreted this as a form of intimidation. She defiantly glared and stepped closer, noting the resilience of the silver in his eyes.

"_Never_ stop fighting Ackerman"

With his long and gentle fingers, he fixed her scarf that was threatening to fall from her shoulders. Suddenly, the coldness was once again at bay.

"…otherwise it would be such a great loss for all of us"

His back was already on her before she could reply. Just like in many times that he would simply leave after their odd encounters.

It took her a few seconds to understand what just happened and to properly note his words. She gazed up the sky as hope slowly but gently soothed her heart.

It was because of the little star that she finally saw… and something that her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to acknowledge.

That was the day Eren went missing…

…and the night that prelude their collection of _nocturnal_ meetings.

**M-ASOCHIST**

Those half lidded eyes that never seem to acknowledge her presence during the day would come to life as he spoke softly for only her to hear. His hand that held hers would be the apology that never escaped his lips. He would feather her lips and skin with whispered promises and she would forget that this was all a temporary lapse in her judgment.

When the moon illuminates their shadows, he would be her friend, confidante and dare say…lover but as soon as the sun rises…

They were bitter strangers.

The thought grazed her heart in a very unpleasant way.

Despite it all she would wait for the end of the day…and seek him.

Maybe she was a _masochist._

"Tardiness is an awful vice, Ackerman…"

His hand reached for hers and her lips quirked slightly.

"…_you've kept me waiting"_

And maybe she wasn't the only one.

**P-OSSESIVE**

"she can't possibly?...are we talking about _my Mikasa?" _

He brutally slammed his hands on the table, the table that was Eren's only protective barrier from the enraged corporal.

"Listen here _Jaeger_…its bad enough that I have to see her wear around another man's dirty scarf…"

He grabbed the front of the frightened boy's shirt to highlight his point.

"You. Do. Not. Own. Her… even i'm not half assed worthy to have her"

"After the incognito stunt you pulled, I don't think you even have the right to even call yourself her family. You broke her when you left without as much as a goodbye, I want to wipe the floor with your face because of that."

Eren wisely remained silent. The boy was scared. _Good._

"The only reason I'm not doing something violent right now is because I know she'll throw a fit if I did but I swear upon humanity that if you do that to her again and if I ever hear you again regard her as an object I will bury you six feet under… in horseshit"

Levi never expected himself to react this way. It was the brat's fault for being selfish and reckless. It was the brat's fault for treating this man to man, heart to heart talk as a joke. It was also the brat's fault being _Eren_. The boy in front of him was his greatest competition for her affection. He knew that their relationship was platonic and that they were family but it continued to irk him to no end whenever the boy could easily make his girlfriend smile with just a hello.

"now…"

Levi let him go and returned to his seat.

"answer the question and be wise this time"

"you love her…"

"You don't answer a question with another question brat…now is it n—"

"It wasn't a question sir… it was a statement"

There were a few seconds of silence before Eren spoke once more.

"_I give you my blessing"_

He dismissed the Jaeger boy after hearing those four words, the approval soothing the urge to shout at the boy.

"Just make her happy heichou"

Levi knew that he didn't owe more words to this brat but somehow he found himself caught with his words.

"She deserves to feel all the happiness that is left in this shitty world. I'm not sure if I could give it to her… but I'm sure as hell gonna die trying."

Eren left satisfied.

He felt a whiplash of emotions when he left the corporal's office. He couldn't decide whether it was because of the fact that her sister had found her match and was leaving his side or because of the fact that he would soon have humanity's strongest as his brother in law.


End file.
